


Hell has no fury like a woman scorned

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Reynir, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Prompt: Broken ribsCharacter: Reynir





	Hell has no fury like a woman scorned

His mother was angry. Bjarni had been right. He couldn't blame her. She pulled at his hair, yelled at him.

”Mom!”

He just needed a second to explain himself, but no, not when she was like this.

”You insolent brat!”

Each word was followed by a fist to his chest. She was strong and Reynir winced, tried to pull back.

”If you loved me”, she kept pounding him, ”you would never have done this!”

Reynir pulled a sharp breath as her last punch hit him with even more force. Breathing suddenly turned painful. She turned to Bjarni and Reynir took a step back, tried to regain his ability to breathe. His father stopped him, looked at him with a gaze filled with disappointment.

”How could you do this to your mother?”

Reynir bowed his head and closed his eyes. His father's words blurred a little.

”I didn't mean to”, he said between short breaths, ”I just-”

”Do you have no heart? Or _**brain**_?”

There wasn't any use explaining, he could tell.

”..sorry.”

His father turned away. Reynir sank down on a bench, held a hand over his chest. It was so painful. Bjarni sank down next to him.

”Well, at least that's over with. Told you she was not not angry.”

”Yeah.”

Reynir's voice was a bit strained and Bjarni seemed to have noticed it because he turned towards him.

”You okay?”

”She hits like a sledgehammer”, Reynir tried to laugh but winced instead. ”I think she might have cracked one of my ribs.”

”Ouch. Well, at least it's not as bad as that time with the ram.”

”True.”

Reynir winced again and Bjarni hit his back.

”Don't worry, you'll heal right up in no time. And then you'll be ready to get into trouble again.”

”No more trouble for me again, ever”, Reynir promised.

Both of them knew however that it was just a matter of time.

 


End file.
